


Pikmin: Other colours

by Collater333



Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collater333/pseuds/Collater333
Summary: A description of (my idea of) new types of pikmin to be added





	Pikmin: Other colours

Black Pikmin: black coloured pikmin with glowing yellow-compound eyes during the night, dull-light-grey coloured with non-glowing yellow-compound eyes during the day.

These pikmin are interesting in that they are completely nocturnal. During the day, they are basically neutral pikmin (the equivalent to red pikmin but non-fire immunity), while running the speed of a purple pikmin as well as having it’s attack per second cut in half. Also, any enemies taken to black onions cost twice as much to create a black pikmin than another colour, rounded up to the nearest whole number (example: dwarf red bulborb creates 4 seeds when taken to a non-black onion, but when taken to a black onion, it produces 2 seeds…likewise, dwarf bulbear creates 5 seeds when taken to a non-black onion, but when it’s taken to a black onion, it produce 3 seeds)…furthermore, only black pellots (which are far less common than other colours) are capable of producing black pikmin seeds…if any other coloured pellot is taken to a black onion, it won’t produce any seeds and instead, the onion will produce fireworks.

However, it truly shines in the night. If you have any black pikmin, you can actually play levels during the night with only black pikmin. There are slightly more enemies than normal and they are more aggressive…however, the black pikmin are: immune to all hazards (fire, electricity, poison, etc.), can swim in water, can briefly stun enemies when thrown on to them (similar to purple pikmin), and can run 1.5 times faster than a normal pikmin. 

Also, if any black pikmin aren’t taken back to the onion and the player decides not to play through the night, they will actually survive the night, and even have a chance of having killed some enemies and brought them to the area’s landing sight to be claimed the next morning. The more black pikmin that were left during the night, the more chance of more dead enemies appearing. However, these pikmin (and their potential dead prey) MUST be claimed the next morning (ie. You must land in the same area you were the previous day), otherwise, they (and their potential dead prey) will have been killed during the next day (similar to when you leave other non-black pikmin during the night). 

Pros:  
-Allows for playing through the night, in which they have most of the best traits of other pikmin types  
-Can survive the night, and potentially produce free bounty

Cons:  
-Are very expensive, as well as black pellets being rare  
-Are almost useless during the day  
-Have to return to the same spot the next day to claim any unclaimed black pikmin from the previous day

 

 

 

Green Pikmin: the stereotypical “grass” element pikmin

These pikmin can climb trees/walls. They can also form vines/ropes to allow Olimar and other pikmin to climb higher heights. They are incapable of drowning as when they are thrown on water, they merely walk on it. On top of this, they are also capable forming lily pads to allow Olimar and other pikmin to climb on to ride on water (the said-lily pads being fully controllable). This all requires a certain number of green pikmin. When Olimar throws them to land on enemies, they form vines slightly slowing the enemies movement slightly (the more green pikmin that land, the greater the slow-time, peaking at 10 green pikmin). When not latched on, they can attack enemies at a distance, by firing bullet seeds from their mouthes. Both of these new techniques don’t do as much damage as other pikmin, however.

Pros:  
-great utility for moving around in any area  
-can attack from a safe distance  
-overall, good support for fighting enemies

Cons:  
-by themselves, don’t do as much damage as other pikmin  
-weak to hazards (fire, poison, electricity, etc.)

 

Brown Pikmin: the stereotypical “earth” element pikmin

New “mud” mechanic is introduced: Basically, there will be areas of sticky mud, that non-brown pikmin can get stuck or slowed down in (Olimar is still fine due to his space-suit). However, Brown pikmin are immune and can even use said-mud to be form mudballs that they can throw at enemies from a distance. They are capable of digging up objects stuck in the ground or unearthed holes that can be used to enter and explore different underground caves. They are also capable of burrowing into sandy or dirt-like areas, including being able to bypass gates and other obstacles, should they be in said-sand/dirt areas. Also, if there are enemies/bosses on said-sand/dirt areas, they can do a “burrow” attack, by doing a “quick-attack” from underground, and emerging from under the enemies, thus briefly dazing them. However, this causes blowback to the brown pikmin that do this and are thus vulnerable for a couple of seconds. Water also instantly kills them, so they cannot even be saved by other pikmin should they accidently land in water.

Pros:  
-great at taking advantage of “earth-like” land to get passed obstacles or stunning enemies -capable of digging up objects/treasures as well as finding certain entrances to caves

Cons:  
-is basically of little use on “non-earth-like” land  
-still vulnerable to other hazards (fire, poison, electricity, etc.) and extremely weak to water

Light-blue Pikmin: the generic “ice-type” pikmin

New “ice” mechanic added. There will be areas that are much colder than usual (sub-zero temperatures), as well as hazards that release cold sub-zero mists. Light-blue pikmin are completely immune, but other Pikmin will freeze and die instantly in said-areas (Olimar is still immune due to his space-suit). Ice Pikmin have a unique ability when fighting enemies, when Olimar sends them to attack a nearby enemy (not throwing them), instead of whacking the enemies, they will attack with their ice breath from a slight distance. This will slow enemy movements and will be more effective in large numbers (peaks at 10), and will have a chance at briefly freezing enemies. Doesn’t do as much damage as other pikmin attacks…more-over, if Olimar throws the light-blue pikmin on an enemy, each one will attack twice, before slipping off the enemy. If a light blue pikmin is swallowed by an enemy, they will take some damage and briefly freeze said enemy, though obviously at the cost of said-pikmin’s life. Light-blue pikmin can also freeze parts of water for Olimar and other Pikmin to be able to traverse over.

Pros:  
-like green pikmin, great at supporting other pikmin when fighting different enemies  
-great for traversing over water and sub-zero areas

Cons:  
-by themselves, not very efficient at taking down enemies  
-have to get in somewhat-close to make ice-breath connect to enemies, thus having a slight risk  
-weak to other hazards (etc.) and water when not frozen.

 

Orange Pikmin: The generic “fire” element pikmin

There are now new areas that have very hot sun-like temperatures. Both orange and red pikmin are immune, but other pikmin will instantly burn and kill other pikmin (Olimar is still immune thanks to his space suit). Like red pikmin, completely immune to fire as well.

These pikmin are capable of breathing fire. With this, they can either melt ice obstacles or grassy/viney obstacles. They are also capable of using this fire-breath at enemies at a bit of a distance. This does much more damage than normal pikmin attacks, plus enemies suffer burning damage over time. When Olimar throws them on enemies, they do about half the damage of a normal pikmin.

Pros:  
-work well with red pikmin, having similar immunity to fire attacks and heat-like areas  
-has the potential of doing lots of damage to enemies and bosses

Cons:  
-their fire breath requires them to get some-what close, thus adding a risk-factor to said-pikmin  
-still weak to other hazards (electricity, poison) and water


End file.
